Sonic Heroes 2: Action Begins Wiki
New wiki name is a collaborative website about you Gameplay The gameplay is similar as to Sonic Heroes where you can control at anytime, 1 of the 3 characters available.﻿ Teams The player may select 1 of the 7 teams that have their own hardcore storyline. Each team consist of a speed type, flight type, power type and some have a swim type. Each team also have an unique Team Blast. Team Sonic * Speed: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Enjoying another serene, peaceful day, relaxing on Palm Beach, eating a chili dog, Sonic was suddenly attacked by a giant robot w/ Eggmans symbol on the side of it. Sonic, "Haven't seen that in a long time. (He eats the chili dog). Ok, lets get going!" In no time Sonic went to action. Before it blew up, it withtold a message, "This is only a small taste Sonic The Hedgehog of what I have in stored for you. We'll meet soon enough, Muhahahaha." Sonic, "... That wasn't Eggman, what's going on!?" Sonic heard screaming on the beach & following into the city & went to stop the robots, & also in search for Eggman. ABILITY - Sonic has incredible speed & one of the fastest characters. He can create tornadoes, do a spin dash & his legendary homing attack. *Flight & Swim: MILES "TAILS" PROWER When working hard in his workshop; he hears a loud noise and screaming outside and goes to check it out. He finds a bunch of robots terrorizing the people and Sonic is coming to the rescue. "Sonic! What's going on?" Sonic Explains then, "I can help." Tails joins Team Sonic. ABILITY - Tails is highly intelligent & uses his twin tails to fly through the stages, (at high average speed), swim, & attack. He also carries around his new weapon which he created called, the Mechanic Propeller Bomb, (which the player could use in 1st person point of view). *Power & Swim: Knuckles The Ecidna - While watchin over the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Knuckles sensed someone approaching and spots the Eggship with Eggman coming out of it followed by robots. Eggman, "Well, well Knuckles! I would love to talk but I'm going to need to take that emerald off your hands." Knuckles, "What! Get out off here before I knock you out. No way I'm letting you take the Master Emerald." Eggman, "I guess you want to do this the hard way." Knuckles fights Eggman and his robots but was defeated. Eggman then took the Emerald. Knuckles awakens with anger and goes in search for Eggman. Still spotting the ship, he chases after it and can sense the Master Emerald indangered. He could see pieces of the Emerald fly off and scatter off the ship. He then begins his hunt for the Master Emerald. ... Later... After gatherin another piece of the Master Emerald at Spring Oasis he meets up w/ Sonic. Sonic, "Dang, their's no way to get past this wall.!?" Knuckles, "Hehe, Sonic. Of course. I was wonderin when I would see you." Sonic, "Haha, what's up Knuckle Head." Tails, "Hey Knuckles... Oh Sonic, maybe Knuckles could break down the door?" Knuckles, "No problem." Knuckles breaks down the door. Sonic, "Maybe you should stick with us. Their's probably gonna be more doors like that.?" Knuckles joinsTeam Sonic. ABILITY - Knuckles uses his super human strength to break through walls, fight & lift objects. He has the ability to glide, swim & sense the Master Emeralds' presence. Team Robotnik *Flight: Dr. Eggman While sketching a new plan, a figure appeared on an air raid on Eggmans' Ship. Eggman surrounded was confronted w/ a dark figure, givin an offer to team up to destroy Sonic. Eggman didn't like the idea of working w/ someone, so he attacked the dark figure but, Eggman was easily defeated w/ the figures' minions. Figure, "Tht doesn't even compare to my power & I hope with the both of us workin together, we'll be unstoppable & once Sonic's destroyed, I'll stay out of your way. Eggman thought tht w/ this powerful person, theirs no way he'll lose. So he agreed and the figure introduced himself. Menice demanded Eggman to go obtain the Master Emerald for the start of the plan. ABILITY - Eggman has a extremely high IQ & travels in his hover chair. He is 1/2 characters who could stay in the air for a considerable long time, fire missiles, throw frag grenades & could BOOST which increases speed. *Speed: Metal Sonic After being rescued & rebuilt by Eggman w/ his memory erased & new modifications. He followed Eggman & joined Team Robotnik. ABILITY - Sonics' robotic look alike has the same abilities as Sonic, but can't do a spin dash. He could fire a beam of light from the center of his chest & form a diamond shaped shield around himself. *Power: Metal Knux One of Eggmans' secret plan. His new creation Metal Knux was finally complete & Eggman sent it out to retrieve the lost pieces of the Master Emerald. ABILITY - Knuckles robotic look alike has all the same abilities as Knuckles, but can't glide, instead he hovers. Eggman made him impermeable to water allowing him to swim & gave him a built in Emerald detector. He can lift objects & could fire his fist. Team Dark *Speed: Shadow The Hedgehog Thinking about his life, he senses a dark, evil presence & sees an Egg Fleet over the City. He went straight to the city. Feeling the dark force closer on the ship, he then searches it out. Soon after he finds Menice & he's stunned. Menice starts talking to Shadow about being the ultimate life force & how happy he recreated him. Then Shadow is surrounded by clones of himself and he begins to fight. Clearly out matched, he begins to pass out and wakes up to see Omega. They then begin on their hunt for Menice and Eggman. ABILITY - Sonics' alter ego Shadow uses the power of his Chaos Emerald to fight, such as Chaos Control, which takes time to activate & last for 10 seconds, Chaos Blast also takes time to activate & clears the area around Shadow, & last, he could also do Chaos Spear. *Flight: Rouge The Bat On a search for jewels, she happens to spot a piece of the Master Emerald and picks it up. Right then Knuckles appears, "No not you! Hand that over!" Rouge, "Well, your not a sight to see either. This looks like a piece of that beutiful jewel you selfishily keep to yourself. I think i'll just be taken this." Knuckles, "In your dreams!" They began fighting & in the middle of it, Vector breaks up the fight. Vector, "What do you think your doing, fighting a girl! Are you mad!" Knuckles, "That thieving Bat has something of mine..." Vector, "That's no excuse!" While they were yellin at each other, Rouge makes a quick escape & searches for the Master Emerald before Knuckles. ABILITY - Rouge is a sneaky jewel theft & could fly over stages. She uses a radar in which she stole from Docter Eggman to search for the Master Emerald. She fights using her feet in various ways such as her drill kick, swim & dig. *Power: E-123 Omega - While guarding the prison in which Metal Sonic was kept hidden; Omega sees Eggman and his Ship coming towards him. He of course battled him but was defeated and Eggman escaped with Metal Sonic. Omega then went chasing after him. ~ He uses many of his weapons in his system to fight such as rocket launcher, flamethrower, etc and can hover over the terrain. * Shadow - Is 1/3 characters who can run over water. * Shadow - carries around a fake emerald that has the same power as a Chaos Emerald but couldn't replace one. * Shadow - His Chaos Control has a 10 second limitation. But you can stop it before then. * Rouge - Jumps in & out of the Team to go search for the Emerald. * Rouge - Finds a radar from one of Eggmans robots used to find just the Master Emerald. * Omega - Uses his sniper in first person view. Team Sol *Flight: Silver the Hedgehog - Feeling a sense of an unusual presence, he went towards Blaze's Palace. On his way he spots Menice's Minions escaping with the Sol Emeralds and he got the hold of one and took the Emerald from it. He then followed the rest of the pack. After finding them jump into a Dimension Hole, it starts closing up and more Minions came out of the hole. He then fights them all off but doesn't have time to reach the portal. He then finds Blaze and Fang race to the hole in desperation to enter, but fails. He immediatily felt a bad presence from Fang. He asked a lot of questions and they were ready to fight but Blaze stops them stating he helped her. Silver pushes that aside and tries to figure out a plan to get the rest of the Emeralds. ~ Has the power of telekenesis and can move large objects. He can also stun the enemies around him or take control of one. *Speed & Swim: Blaze The Cat - Relaxing on her throne as princess, she's enfronted by Menice's Minions. She begins to battle and defeats them all. She soon realizes that the Sol Emeralds were missing. She went out to search for them and caught up to a Minion. She took it out and retrieved one of the Emeralds. She then soon finds Fang who has another one of the Emeralds in his grasp. She races towards him, but he surrenders and offers to help her in retrieving the Emeralds. She agreed and went towards the Dimension Hole. Once they reached it, Blaze saw the hole decreasing. They both raced towards it but didn't reach it in time. They also finds Silver there with one of the Emeralds and explained to Silver of what happened. Later, Blaze suggests of using the remaining Emeralds to get to Sonic's Dimension for help. ~ Has the power of anthropormorphic and can summon fire to her will. She can create fire balls or even a flame tornado and can blast the fire under her to do a super jump. *Power: Nack "Fang" Weasel - Making a comeback, one day while on a hunt, it suddenly got dark and he was surrounded by what looked to seem like dark figures. Then he hears a voice. Menice: "Fang..." Fang, "Who are you?" Menice, My name is Menice and I would like to use your skills for a.... Great price." Fang, "What kind of a price?" Menice, "Lets say, you'll never have to go bounty hunting ever again." Fang, "Hm. That sounds like a good offer but what exactly do you need me to do?" Menice grins then tells him that he needs him to go to a different dimension and search for the Sol Emeralds which should be guarded by a Feline Cat named Blaze. He told him to befriend with her, gain her trust and everything should be much easier from then on. ~ With his trusting sniper and pistol, he shoots with bottle caps and can bounce on his tail to move around or jump very high. * Blaze - After she comes out of the water, can't attack for a few seconds. * Fang - Can evade when rapidly shooting. Team Rose *Speed: Amy "Rascal" Rose - After another day of shopping, Amy finds herself depressed and bored hoping Sonic would come along. "Cream... I wish he was here." Cream, "Mr. Sonic... Amy..." then, a ship flies over head the city and robots drop from the sky. Amy shocked, went for cover and turned around and spot Sonic. "... SONIC! Ha." She then begins to run towards him but is stopped by Cream who is holding her arm back. Cream, "Amy I don't think it's a good idea to follow Mr Sonic." Then Amy tells her, "Cream, come on; we need a little adventure once in a while and besides, what if Sonic needs my help?" And with that they followed Sonic. ~ Still obsessed with Sonic, she fights using her Piko Piko Hammer in various ways, such as throwing it or swing it. *Flight: Cream The Rabbit & Cheese Chao - While with Amy, Cream can feel the sadness and boredom Amy had and pursuades her to go shopping. On their way back, they spot a huge Egg Ship overhead and they go for cover. Cream then spots Sonic and thinks, "Oh Mr., Sonic's here... Oh no Amy." Amy then begins screaming and walks toward him but Cream tells here it might not be a good idea. "Well, their is no way I can stop you, but I'm coming too then." ~ She flies using her two large ears and fights using her rabbit feet. Her trusting partner Cheese, also helps her fight when needed. *Power: Big The Cat - Living on Mystic Mountain peacefully fishing with his partner Froggy, he spots and Eggman Ship flying overhead and he goes for cover, but leaves Froggy behind. He then goes to get him but is soon surrounded by Egg Robots and their taken away Froggy. He's then angry and takes them out easily, but to late, he chases after the ship that stole his friend away. ~ He's enormous and uses his weight to protect his comrades and fight. He can lift objects twice his weight and uses his fishing rod to attack from a distance. *A - Carries around her hammer on a strap on her back. *C - When you're as Cheese, you see from 1st person point of view. *C - Are 1/2 Characters that include more than one characters in one. *C - Doesn't fight unless she absolutely has to. *B - Carries his fishing rod on his belt. *B - Can float above water because of his belt. *B - 1/2 Slowest runner Team Chaotix *Power & Swim: Vector The Crocodile - While coming back from a previous mission, he hears fighting from a distance. He checks to see what it is and finds Rouge and Knuckles fighting. Upset in an uproar he says "What are you doing fighting a woman!" He begins fighting Vector and soon after Knuckles retreated. On his way back to the HQ, he finds his comrades under attacked and he takes out the robots. Angry about his day, he insisted on following the Egg Ship and after hearing what Espio said about this new character, was a little curious. ~ Our music loving, gum chewer gets back in action & he fights with his fist. He could also chew his gum and use it to make bubbles to trap your opponent or explode on them. *Speed: Espio The Chameleon - While waiting for Vector at the HQ to deliver the next mission, Espio and Charmy hears a loud noise outside and goes to check it out. They find a strange ship overhead and it deployed strange looking creatures. Espio and Charmy were surrounded and way out numbered but went to battle. They were soon out matched and looked deperate until Vector appeared. They then defeated most of them and left to regroup. Espio thought he heard one of them say "we have to regroup and meet up with the leader." Espio tells the outraged Vector and they go after them. ~ Skilled at martial arts, he uses his kunai to fight. He could equip the weapon and throw it and he could also turn invisible. *Flight: Charmy The Bee - Unpaciently waiting for Vector with Espio, he hears a loud noise outside and him and Espio goes to check it out. They find an Egg Ship overhead with robots soaring down. They soon began to battle but the many robots were to much of a match for them two. When their seemed like their was no hope, Vector came to the rescue. Happy to see his comrade, the team begin to fight. After defeating all of them Charmy starts celebrating while the rest of the team was upset. He's cheering and frantic and hears Vector command the team to follow. ~ Outgoing as usual, he attacks by using the stinger on his tail or headbutt. Our always happy bee does have a mean side and when he's really mad, he has a tamtrum and that increases his speed, power of attack and appearance, but when it's over, he faints for a few seconds. *Vector - Can use his bubble gum to contain his comrades to go under water. *Vector - 3nd fastest swim character. *Espio - Only character able to turn invisible. *Espio - Can stay on the wall longer than any other speed character. *Espio - Keeps a kunai pack on his side. *Charmy - When he has a tamtrum, he turns red and smoke comes from his head and his helmet is looped sided. Team Emerald *Speed & Swim: Tikal The Ecidna - When the Master Emerald was stolen by Eggman and used to send Fang into the other dimension, Tikal feeling the use of the Emerald being used for evil appear thereforth. She then broke the Emerald and scattered it out of the ship. Menice then sent his minions to destroy her. When all hope was lost for her chaos appeared and grabbed her and jumped off the ship. ~ She may by an echidna but she's not all that powerful like Knuckles, but she's pretty fast. She fights using her fast and weaker attacks like Knuckles and could glide. *Power & Swim: Chaos - After Tikal released herself from the Master Emerald and shattered it, Chaos was released. After released he saw that Tikal was in trouble and grabbed her and made their escape. ~ He fights with his fist which he can extend, use ful for reaching high places or tough opponents. Has the ability to Change Forms such as into a puddle to go underneath walls or sneak attack. *Flight & Swim: Chao Duo - In their "pack" they found a piece of the Master Emerald. Later on their encountered by Chaos and Tikal and they handed them the piece. They also offered to help them on their journey but Chaos turned them down stating it's to dangerous for them. But not backing out they follow the two from behind. Later after helping them out, the Duo are agreed to join the team. ~ These two make a pretty skilled team and consist of a "Flight" & "Swim" Chao. *Chaos - When he's in Swim Formation, he can change his form into a shark like figure to swim faster. *Chaos - Is the fastest swim character. *Chaos - 1/2 slowest runner. Levels Latest activity Category:Browse